<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Need of a Legend by Roff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689266">In Need of a Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff'>Roff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/M, Gen, Karate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fourth story in my Legends series that follows Trial of a Legend. Harry answers the call for help with a dark lord in Japan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/746940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One – The Need</strong>
</p>
<p>It was February of the year 2004 and Harry Potter was at the age of 23. He had been married to Ginny Weasley, his longtime friend and Quidditch star, for a few short years and his fame was very wide spread. It didn’t take long for the Wizarding World to learn of his immense magical power and legendary status after his defeat over the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry’s annihilation of Voldemort’s followers, called Death Eaters, did not go unnoticed either. The peace and economic growth that followed changed all of Wizarding Britain and some of the neighboring countries as well since the Voldemort problem had been quite terrible.</p>
<p>When Harry cleaned up the British Ministry of Magic a couple years after that fateful battle with Voldemort, his fame continued to spread even faster. Consequently, he was asked to step in and fix things quite often and not just in Britain. However, he had decided that the people begging for his help needed to learn how to solve their own problems since he was not in the least bit interested in holding their hands.</p>
<p>Most of the requests were of a political nature and Harry was not interested in politics, especially since he held little regard for most politicians. He found it difficult to trust them. Only a select few received any real respect from him but that was due to the fact they had earned that trust.</p>
<p>Harry could not say for sure why he decided to help this time around but it was likely due to how they described the problem and informed him about the thousands of innocents who had been slaughtered. Dumbledore, who was now retired from the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) as the Supreme Mugwump, had approached Harry on behalf of the ICW to at least listen to their plea and hear them out. What Dumbledore told him definitely caught his interest and he decided to pay the ICW a visit to see what they needed.</p>
<p>During the meeting, he was told that Japan was in a big crisis. They had been trying to contain it for years but it was now out of hand. They had their own Dark lord and the Japan magical government had not been successful at all in putting down this threat. In addition, the Dark wizard was not above killing anyone who got in his way. This included magical and non-magical alike. He had already killed around 2,000 people and they were afraid he would continue his slaughter until they could discover a way to stop him.</p>
<p>He had worked in the background for years secretly biding his time, building his forces, and getting away with far more than the Japanese Magical government realized. They just didn’t know who was behind it all until he revealed himself around 3 years ago. Since then he had slaughtered all those numbers of people and didn’t appear to have a desire to stop.</p>
<p>All the information on this individual was given to Harry in hopes he would assist them. The ICW was afraid the Dark wizard would not stay within the borders of Japan much longer and they were worried about the Statute of Secrecy as he was continuing to foray into the Muggle world with little regard for hiding the magic. He also had a very large following, which he used with remarkable precision.</p>
<p>Harry looked over the information about the wizard given to him:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kenichi Kodama, age 47, is a powerful Muggle-born wizard who murdered his own parents and other family members even before finishing his education. While not as magically powerful as the deceased Dark Lord Voldemort was, he makes up for it in intelligence and other abilities. So far, no one has even come close to catching him. He was able to finish his education and it was several years after that before anyone realized he was the one who murdered his own family.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kodama believes he was severely wronged during his education at one of the magical schools in Japan and believes Japan will be better off with him in charge. He is known to be associated with the Yakusa (Japanese mob) and may have been involved with some of the more violent activities the Yakuza are known for.”</em>
</p>
<p>There was more information included but Harry looked up from the report he was reading and asked a simple question.</p>
<p>“When do you need me to start?”</p>
<p>The ICW body collectively let out a sigh of relief. Without hesitation the Japanese representative stood. Then with a bow to Harry, he spoke.</p>
<p>“Honorable Lord Potter, we will accept your assistance as soon as you are ready to offer it. I can provide you with all the needed information of where to meet us before we part today, if that will be satisfactory.”</p>
<p>Harry bowed back.</p>
<p>“Thank you. That will be fine. I will definitely need to inform my wife and friends of my plans before I can start.”</p>
<p>o0o</p>
<p>Harry had invited Ron and Hermione over to Potter Place so he could fill them in about his upcoming trip. Ginny was away with the Harpies getting ready for another game that was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. He was going to have to tell her the news after the game.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you’re going to Japan to fight another Dark lord?” asked Hermione.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you had enough of fighting Dark lords to last a life time?” asked Ron. “I believe those were your exact words.”</p>
<p>“Look guys, he‘s killed around 2,000 people already and they can’t seem to stop him. He’s not as powerful as Voldemort but he’s very intelligent and is able to use that to his advantage. Besides, I’m not asking you guys to join me. You have a business to run and I’ve been getting a little bored to be honest about it.”</p>
<p>After thinking about it for a second and looking closely at Harry, Hermione conceded that he had his mind made up.</p>
<p>“So, have you told Ginny yet?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“No, not yet. I’m not looking forward to that either. You know she’ll want to go but still has Harpies commitments so won’t be able to join me.”</p>
<p>“You know my sister quite well,” Ron said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Well she is my wife, Ron. I know her intimately.”</p>
<p>“Too much information” replied Ron.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know what I mean – you prat.”</p>
<p>“Git.”</p>
<p>Hermione grinned at the banter between the two best mates then realized she was hungry.</p>
<p>“I thought you invited is over for dinner?” asked Hermione.</p>
<p>“I did. Why? Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m starving,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute. Are you Hermione or Ron?” asked Harry.</p>
<p>“Hey! I only had a small salad for lunch today because I was busy and in a big hurry.”</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel any better Harry,” added Ron, “I’m starving too and I had a large lunch.”</p>
<p>“Okay, follow me you two. I believe Leru has scrounged up a few morsels for you.”</p>
<p>Since it was Leru, Ron and Hermione knew he would have a large spread on the table. That elf could cook like no other. Molly Weasley was the only one who came close.</p>
<p>o0o</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione had left a couple hours after dinner last night and went back home to their house. They asked Harry to apologize to Ginny for them since they wouldn’t be able to make the game. It was just not possible due to their business keeping them too busy so they were not able to take any time off right now.</p>
<p>The next morning Harry put together some thoughts about the mission before it was time to head to Ginny’s game. He had Lucy, his head house elf, restock his special trunk for him so he would have plenty of food and clothes and other supplies while he was away. He packed extra armor including both dragon hide and basilisk hide. He had two full sets of both.</p>
<p>He also made sure his potions and supplies were well stocked for his trunk’s potions lab. You never know when you might need a potion or two when fighting Dark wizards. His trunk library stayed fully stocked with a copy of everything from his rather large Potter Place library so he didn’t have to worry about any research material.</p>
<p>When it came time to go, Harry went to the Leaving Room and spoke to Carolyn, his great (times 4) grandmother, in her portrait. He then apparated to the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch pitch located in the northwest of Wales. They were to face the Tutshill Tornados whose own facilities resided in the village of Tutshill that was just west of England. The Harpies and Tornados were both members of the British and Irish Quidditch League.</p>
<p>Harry arrived in a special location reserved for him to apparate to and proceeded the back way into the stands where he quietly made his way to their family’s box. He managed to get there without causing a scene, meaning no one saw him as he snuck around. When he made it into the private family box, he found a few of the Weasleys already there. There was Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Fred, and George. After greeting them and giving hugs all around, Harry sat down in his usual spot.</p>
<p>“Forge, where are your wives?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Well somebody had to stay…,” said Fred.</p>
<p>“…and run the shops,” finished George.</p>
<p>“Where are Ron and Hermione?” asked Molly.</p>
<p>“Oh, they told me last night that they were way too busy at work and couldn’t take the time off right now. I’m supposed to apologize to Ginny for them.”</p>
<p>“It’s amazing how successful they’ve been with that business,” said Arthur. “Of course, I know you had a hand it helping get that started Harry.”</p>
<p>“They’re working so hard too” added Molly.</p>
<p>“Everywhere I look these days I see witches and wizards with their cell phones,” said Bill.</p>
<p>“Oui, even some of the goblins at the bank have them,” added Fleur.</p>
<p>“Yes,” replied Harry, “they’re very popular, and the communication devices sell great to all the governments. It’s a brand new product line but their personal computers are starting to catch on too, although they’re far more expensive than the phones and ear buds. I still get 10% of the profits and I’m always amazed at how much only 10% amounts to.”</p>
<p>About that time, the announcer started announcing the teams so they all became quiet and started paying attention. The Tornados came out first since they were visiting, followed by the Harpies with Ginny playing lead chaser. She was the lead because she normally scored more goals than the other two chasers combined.</p>
<p>The game was played at a very fast pace at the professional level. It could get pretty rough at times too, especially when the players sometimes checked each other to try and knock them off course. Ginny didn’t mind the rough checks as long as the other team didn’t mind her elbows bruising their ribs during the contact. Being a black belt in Isshinryu Karate had its advantages. Players in the league who had hard checked her before started leaving her alone when they felt her elbows a couple of times. One of the players who checked her really hard twice in one game ended up with cracked ribs.</p>
<p>The teams were fairly well matched for the most part but as the game wore on the Harpies began building a slight lead. The Tornados were helping to slow down the scoring a little by double-teaming Ginny and having the Beaters concentrate mainly on her. The bludger always seemed to miss her but Harry could see several of them brushing her robes or her ponytail as it waved in the breeze behind her. Each time it came that close Harry would cringe in his chair.</p>
<p>There was one point in the game where Ginny was working so hard to increase the lead, the announcer was getting a little excited as he watched her go for another goal.</p>
<p>“That Ginny Potter is something to watch folks. She really knows how to play the game and I wonder if her husband, the legendary Harry Potter, is in the stands watching her right now. I bet he’s proud of the job she’s doing.”</p>
<p>“However, don’t bother looking for him because all the action is on the pitch and there she goes again trying for another score. She’s coming in fast at the goals and the Tutshill keeper is trying to keep up. Two Tutshill chasers are right on her tail. It looks like she’s trying to fly right past him and slip it through the goal. She’s getting close and the Keeper is moving to block. I hope they don’t crash. Wow! Would you look at that! What a play! Potter didn’t even look when she tossed the quaffle perfectly back behind her to her teammate, Stacey Manchester, who easily scored the goal since the Keeper’s concentration was focused on her. Magnificent play by Potter of the Harpies! It doesn’t get much better than this folks.”</p>
<p>The game continued until the seekers saw the snitch right after Harry did. It was a good chase as the snitch was making it very difficult but in the end, they were neck and neck when the Harpies seeker, Griselda Bridgestone, managed to snatch the snitch out of the air barely a split second before the other Seeker’s hand could close around it. She raised the golden orb in her hand and pumped her fist a few times, as the Harpies came together in mid-air and congratulated each other.</p>
<p>Ginny left the team and flew over to the family box where she leaned in with Harry leaning out and they kissed each other passionately. Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close while she maintained a grip on her broom. The crowd saw the activity and let out a big cheer. Flashes were going off everywhere taking pictures of their private moment. More pictures for tomorrow’s papers, Harry thought.</p>
<p>“You’re coming home tonight right?” asked Harry.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m done for now,” answered Ginny happily.</p>
<p>“Good, I have something I need to share with you but I don’t think you’re going to like it. I have to go somewhere for a little while and you won’t be able to go with me since you have more games.”</p>
<p>“Where do you have to go?”</p>
<p>“I’ll explain it all to you when I see you later at home. I’m going to head back now if you don’t mind. With what the announcer said earlier and that very public kiss I don’t want to have to deal with all the fans.”</p>
<p>“Sure Harry. I’ll say good-bye to my family then get cleaned up and see you back at home.”</p>
<p>“Bye everyone,” said Harry.</p>
<p>“Bye Harry,” he heard from several of them.</p>
<p>Holding his watch in his hand, he mumbled “Legends of Potter” and portkeyed back to Potter Place.</p>
<p>Ginny spoke to her family for a bit as they congratulated her on the win and her amazing Chaser skills. She said good-bye to them after a few minutes then headed to the locker rooms and showers. After she was cleaned up and dressed she forego meeting with her fans and instead bid her team mates good-bye, then touched her hand to her invisible necklace and said “Potter Place,” which portkeyed her home.</p>
<p>She found Harry in the lounge with paper and pen in hand, sitting on the sofa, and drinking a butterbeer. She walked slowly over to Harry and sat down on the sofa right next to him eyeing the paper he‘d been writing on. She reached over and picked up his butterbeer, which was about half-full and finished it off in one go.</p>
<p>“Thirsty?” asked Harry. “Would you like another?”</p>
<p>“No, let’s talk. I want to know where you’re going and what you’ll be doing.”</p>
<p>Harry filled her in on his mission that he accepted. He left nothing out. As he expected she was not very happy about it. She was not worried about him getting hurt per se; she just didn’t want him to go without her. Plus, she was not happy that he would not be sleeping in their bed with her for however long it would take him to finish the task in Japan. That part really did not make her happy at all. She promised him that if she had some time while he is away then she would come visit him so they could at least share some private time together.</p>
<p>“Plus,” she added, “we need to go to bed early tonight since you’re leaving tomorrow and I have to get up early for work too. We’ll both need our sleep so we need to go to bed early so my husband can do his duties to his very needy wife who will greatly miss that when he’s gone.”</p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure dear,” he said with a smile then kissed her softly.</p>
<p>Pretty soon dinner was served so they ate then headed off to bed immediately to enjoy their last night together for a while. The next morning they both woke a little early so enjoyed some additional marital bliss before getting ready for the day.</p>
<p>Before Harry left for Japan, he stopped to talk to Mattie his elderly former head house elf with whom he had a very close relationship. For a few years, Mattie had trained Lucy to take over her duties when Mattie was no longer able to perform them. Mattie was basically retired now and did whatever she felt like doing. Most of the time she served as consultant and advisor to the other house elves.</p>
<p>Lucy had already taken over most of the more physical aspects of the job to save Mattie’s strength even before she retired. She also worked hard to learn the business end from Mattie and all the financial parts Mattie was so good at. Both Mattie and Harry were very proud of Lucy and what she was able to accomplish.</p>
<p>Harry informed them both of his mission and instructed them to continue to take care of everything and to check with Ginny if they had anything he normally would need to handle. She would either take care of it herself or make sure it could wait for him to return.</p>
<p>After breakfast, he kissed Ginny good-bye so she could get back to work for their post-game wrap up and prepare for the next game. Harry then double-checked to make sure he had everything he would need before heading back to his master suite where he put on a set of basilisk skin armor underneath his clothes. He liked it because it was just as strong as dragon hide but weighed a lot less and was easier to move around in.</p>
<p>After hugging Mattie and Lucy good-bye, Harry took out his watch then portkeyed to his beach house in Molokai, Hawaii. From there he created a strong portkey to take him to the coordinates the Japanese representative had given him.</p>
<p>o0o</p>
<p>Upon his arrival in Tokyo at Japan’s Ministry of Magic, Harry was met by a pretty Japanese woman around his age or perhaps a little older. She was dressed professionally and approached him right after he arrived. She had probably been instructed to look for him since Harry had informed the ICW representative about the day and general time to expect him.</p>
<p>“Konnichiwa! Yokoso!” she said in greeting then repeated herself in English with a strong Japanese accent. “Hello and Welcome. You must be Harry Potter. Am I correct?”</p>
<p>“Konnichiwa. Yes, that would be me. And, your name?”</p>
<p>“Sayuri Mizota, Mr. Potter,” she said with a bow.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Mizota.” Harry bowed to her. “Please call me Harry. I much prefer that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Please call me Sayuri. It will be my pleasure to answer any questions you might have and I have been given instructions to bring you straight to the Minister’s office when you arrive. Please walk with me Harry.”</p>
<p>She headed off toward the lifts while she pointed out different parts of the Ministry so he would be more familiar with the layout. While walking, Harry discreetly waved his hand and cast a language spell on himself so he could better understand the Japanese spoken around him. He knew some Japanese already but had never studied it formerly. The spell helped him to understand and speak it properly.</p>
<p>It was nice that Sayuri spoke good English but he could not expect that of everyone he would have to talk to eventually, especially when he was out on the street looking for Kodama. He was sure they were going to want to provide him with a partner to show him around and help him work the case but Harry was determined to do this on his own as soon as he knew his way around town. The last thing he needed was to have to babysit a new partner and possibly get them killed.</p>
<p>He supposed he would find out all he needed to know and what their plans were as soon as they met with the Minister. He continued to follow Sayuri and made small talk as they exited the lift and headed towards the Minister’s office.</p>
<p>They arrived in a large area highly decorated with paintings, statues, and other art. There was a single receptionist’s desk located in the middle toward the back of the room. A middle-aged woman sat behind the desk, watching them as they approached.</p>
<p>Sayuri spoke to the woman in Japanese to let her know that Harry Potter was here and the Minister wanted to meet with him as soon as he arrived. She nodded and waved them on in through the double-doors on her left.</p>
<p>When they entered the Minister’s office Harry saw the Minister was already up and coming toward him to welcome him. Over to his right Harry saw the ICW representative he spoke to at the conference standing up as well.</p>
<p>“Lord Potter, what an honor it is to meet you,” greeted the Minister in perfect English.</p>
<p>“It’s an honor to meet you as well, Minister,” Harry replied with a slight bow then nodded at the ICW representative in greeting. He noticed that Sayuri did not leave but remained in the office with them.</p>
<p>“Lord Potter we cannot thank you enough for coming. I’m afraid we have lost control of this mad man and I believe our hold has been tenuous at best these past few years. Now that he has come completely out in the open, it has been impossible to reign him in. We do hope you can help us.”</p>
<p>“I will give it my best shot, Minister. I’ve been studying the situation a bit since I received the portfolio on him and I do have some ideas of where to start. Care to discuss those now?”</p>
<p>“Certainly.”</p>
<p>“No offense, but I trust everyone in this room has been vetted and there is no chance this information will make it to Kodama?” asked Harry.</p>
<p>“That is correct.”</p>
<p>“Also, is there any chance your office has been compromised with a listening charm so that he can keep abreast of what the Ministry is up to?”</p>
<p>“Certainly not! This office is the most secure location in the building. The two people in this room with us are two of my most trusted. Sayuri Mizota is one of our most highly decorated officers and she has been assigned to this case. She has clocked more hours on it then any other officer and is our residential expert on all things Kodama. My friend, Katsuo, is our ICW representative,” the Minister indicated the other man, “you have already met him, and he has been my friend since childhood. I would trust either one with my life.”</p>
<p>“That is good Minister but I had to disable a listening device when I entered the room. I assumed it was not authorized and since my plans should be kept secret from the man we want to take down, I took care of it. I hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“What?! Where? Wait a minute you never used your wand,” exclaimed the Minister.</p>
<p>“I don’t need one, sir.” Harry raised his hand and a small device flew to it when he summoned it silently. Harry caught it and handed it over to the Minister. “This is what I disabled. You can easily test it and see that it was a listening device.”</p>
<p>“How can this happen?” asked Katsuo.</p>
<p>“This is not good, not good at all,” Sayuri added.</p>
<p>“That probably has a lot to do with how well he stays ahead of you. Can I assume most if not all of the plans to take down Kodama have been discussed in this office?”</p>
<p>The three nodded yes to Harry and looked every bit ashamed of themselves.</p>
<p>“Well, at least we fixed that problem,” replied Harry. “Let’s address the next one. There is no way you have been dealing with this person for so many years without him having people on the inside. I can practically guarantee you that some of his followers work here at the Ministry. It’s likely one of them planted that device.”</p>
<p>“How could we miss that device?” asked Sayuri. “Harry has to be correct about workers here. Kodama stays too far ahead of us not to have people in place.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you are correct. What do we do?” asked the Minister defeated.</p>
<p>“Let me ask you this,” said Harry. “Have you declared war on Kodama and his army?”</p>
<p>“No, he has been treated like the criminal he is,” answered the Minister.</p>
<p>“That is part of your problem. Look, Kodama has slaughtered nearly 2,000 of your citizens, both magical and non-magical. He has already declared war on Japan. When I go out there looking for him so I can stop him and his followers, I will declare war on them. What are you waiting on? I guarantee if you told your non-magical government who slaughtered those 2,000 citizens they would ask where he’s located and then send in the troops.”</p>
<p>“But what does that gain us?” asked Katsuo.</p>
<p>“The right attitude. In a war, you use tactics you would not normally use in a criminal investigation. Let me ask you this, have you tried to take away his finances? Have you shutdown places he can hide? If you take away his finances, he won’t be able to recruit and maintain his army. If you steadily take away his hiding places so they can’t return to them then you eventually box him in so he’s easier to capture.”</p>
<p>They all nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>“We also need to devastate his army,” continued Harry. “The more of his followers we take out the fewer he will have and others will be discouraged from following him when they see it’s not healthy to do so.”</p>
<p>“I would have to agree with Harry, Minister,” said Sayuri. “Everything we’ve tried so far has not worked and Kodama has just become stronger while we have looked weak.”</p>
<p>“Look Minister, if you’ve never had to go to war against terrorists it’s difficult to think in those terms so don’t beat yourself up. While you declare war against Kodama and his followers, I will do my job and start making life very difficult for him. While you’re cutting off his funds, I’ll be cutting off his men. Eventually he will either turn himself in or make a final stand. Either way, we get him.”</p>
<p>“Okay. You have our undivided attention, Lord Potter,” replied the Minister.</p>
<p>“Harry please, just Harry, and let me ask another question. Do Kodama’s followers have any distinguishing marks on their bodies? For instance, Voldemort’s Death Eaters all had what was called a Dark Mark on their left forearm. It was like a tattoo but it was magical and Voldemort could call them to his location using it, amongst other things.”</p>
<p>“They do have tattoos that signify they are part of his group,” answered Sayuri, “but we don’t know if the tattoos are magical.”</p>
<p>“All I need is one person with that tattoo and I can tell you if it’s magical or not. I’ll need to know what the tattoo looks like so I can properly identify it. I will also need to know where to look to find it unless they have no set location.”</p>
<p>“I will get you all that information, Harry,” said Sayuri.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that all of his followers have that tattoo?”</p>
<p>“As far as we know, yes.”</p>
<p>“Then I suggest that the Minister authorizes an unannounced tattoo check on every one who works here or has access to the Ministry. You just might find out who placed the bug in this office. If you do find one or more I would like a look at their tattoo.”</p>
<p>“I will authorize that right now,” said the Minister.</p>
<p>“Good. While you guys are taking care of the sweep through the offices Minister, would you mind if Sayuri takes me to get the additional information she has then shows me where I’ll be staying? I would like to get settled in and start planning my first incursion.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem Harry. Feel free to drop by any time. You can also pass along any information you have to Sayuri. She will make sure I get it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Minister. I’ll be in touch.”</p>
<p>Harry and Sayuri left the Minister and headed to Sayuri’s office where they spent a couple of hours going over the information she had on Kodama and his organization. Apparently, his involvement with the Yakuza was far deeper than the report Harry had been given by the ICW representative. The evidence that had been accumulated indicated that. Just because the Japanese mob was a Muggle-based organization, did not mean they were not dangerous. The Yakuza was a very large criminal organization with many guns and guns can kill a wizard just as fast as a wand can, if not faster.</p>
<p>After they covered everything Sayuri had and Harry made copies for himself, they left her office and headed toward the exit so she could show Harry the hotel accommodations the Ministry had setup for him. They were nearing the atrium when they heard spell fire and lots of it.</p>
<p>Evidently, word had got out about the tattoo sweep and all the Kodama supporters tried to leave before they could be checked. However, all the entries and exits had been blocked before they could get away and now they were putting up a fight in the atrium as the Japanese aurors were trying to subdue them before anyone else could get hurt.</p>
<p>There were already a couple of Ministry workers who were laying in the middle of the floor bleeding badly. They were lying between the two barriers erected by both factions. Evidently, they were caught in the crossfire and needed help quickly. Spell fire was going back and forth between the two sides with no indication of it slowing up. Harry quietly cast two spells at the injured workers that put them both in stasis.</p>
<p>There looked to be about eight active casters on the other side desperate to escape from the aurors.</p>
<p>Sayuri had been talking with the Head Auror to see what all was happening so when she came back to inform Harry of the situation, he made a strange request.</p>
<p>“Sayuri, can you have our side stop casting all spells at the enemy?”</p>
<p>“Why would you want us to do that?”</p>
<p>“So I can go over and take them out without having to worry about friendly fire.”</p>
<p>Her eyes grew big.</p>
<p>“But Harry, there’s at least eight of them left over there still fighting.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe you are correct. No problem. Can you get our side to stop their casting? The two workers in the middle need attention quickly.”</p>
<p>Making up her mind to trust him, Sayuri replied.</p>
<p>“Sure Harry. Hang on.”</p>
<p>Sayuri walked over and told the Head Auror the plan and he finally agreed when she told him that Harry Potter was here and he was going to go over and take them out but did not want to be hit by friendly fire. When the man agreed and called a halt to the spells, she turned back to Harry and gave him the go-ahead.</p>
<p>Harry could see all the aurors watching him carefully as he wandlessly turned himself invisible. There were a few gasps when he completely disappeared from view. Harry silenced himself then waved at his boots to open the holes in the soles before he shot into the air using his air elemental abilities. He flew high and close to the ceiling and landed a few feet past the eight witches and wizards still casting offensive spells at the aurors.</p>
<p>After he landed, he waved at his boots to make the soles whole again and using both hands while still invisible, he wandlessly stunned all eight of them in about one second. The silence was eerie when he finished, especially after all the previous spell fire. He noticed there were three others with the eight but they were already down and looked to be dead. He then quickly ran and leaped over the barrier while removing the invisibility spell and headed for the two downed workers. He had to shield one spell that an anxious auror cast but they quickly recognized that it was him and no more spells were sent his way.</p>
<p>Harry stopped at the first victim and while he placed a hand on her, he summoned the other victim to him with his other hand. Once he had them both close by, he removed the Stasis Spells he had cast on them, healed their wounds where they were hit by severe cutting curses, and then performed diagnostics. They were doing much better since he healed them but they both had lost too much blood.</p>
<p>Quickly he put them back in stasis and told Sayuri that they needed Blood-Replenishing Potion right away before taking them out of stasis. A couple of aurors came over and port keyed them straight to the hospital with those instructions for the healers. Once they were safely gone, Harry had to contend with all the aurors and Sayuri asking how he did what he did.</p>
<p>He managed to avoid answering any of their questions directly and instead insisted on secrecy for some of his abilities as knowledge of such could prevent him from doing his job properly, he explained. To distract them Harry reminded Sayuri of his need to see one of these tattoos. The aurors had been floating the eight Harry had stunned to the Ministry holding cells which were warded against electronic communication. Sayuri and Harry followed them with a plan to examine those markings.</p>
<p>The other three persons who were found with the eight were dead as Harry suspected but no one was sure who killed them. That would have to be investigated as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stirring the Pot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two – Stirring the Pot</strong>
</p><p>When they arrived in the holding cells with the unconscious prisoners, the three witches and five wizards were separated into different rooms and appropriate male and female aurors immediately followed so they could remove the prisoner’s clothes in order to look for any and all markings.</p><p>If the men and women had been awake for this search, they would likely have been embarrassed but since they were strongly suspected to be a part of Kodama’s organization, the investigators were not too concerned about their feelings or their modesty. At least women aurors were examining the women and men aurors, along with Harry, were examining the men.</p><p>Sayuri had an idea of where the tattoo she was familiar with would be located but she didn’t know for sure if that was the only tattoo or marking Kodama’s followers would likely have. Hence, the need to search them all over for any and all markings. Harry wanted to know if a marking or tattoo was magical so it was thought best to check for all of them.</p><p>The main tattoo that all the prisoners had was located on the back left shoulder blade and was of a stylized dragon. This was the one Sayuri was familiar with. Harry could not detect any magic in the tattoo on any of the male prisoners and after Sayuri had the female prisoners placed on their stomachs and their lower backsides covered, she brought Harry in to check their tattoos but they were not magical either.</p><p>He was just about to determine that magic was not in use in that manner when he noticed that every prisoner had the same earring in their right ear. There was no matching earring on the other ear and both the men and the women had it. Harry reached over with his hand and felt for any magic. It was very faint but it was there.</p><p>Harry had the aurors remove all the prisoner’s jewelry with particular interest in those earrings. Once he determined that only those earrings held any magic, Harry and Sayuri returned to her office with all eight of the earrings. Sayuri sent an auror to check the three dead ones to see if they had the same earring and if so they were to be brought to her.</p><p>Sayuri allowed Harry to use the auror lab to examine the earrings closely. No one spoke during the examination. After spending about twenty minutes on one, Harry placed all eight in a pouch he conjured and stood back up from the worktable.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t expect that.”</p><p>“What is it Harry?” asked Sayuri.</p><p>“Does your department buy those communication devices from the company I created and my best friends now run full time?”</p><p>“You mean these?” she held up one of the devices that ministries all over the world bought from Magical Electronics (Hermione, Ron, &amp; Harry’s company).</p><p>“Yes. As it so happens, I invented those. These earrings are exactly the same thing. The earrings just house the same electronics as the device you have only they maintained the shielding within the earrings to protect the electronics just like your device does. Somehow they reverse engineered my work and are using these earrings for the same purpose – communication.”</p><p>“That’s why you put them in the secure pouch. Just in case they were still active and picking up what we were discussing?”</p><p>“Correct. I think we already discovered that Kodama knows too much that goes on around here.”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks for opening our eyes Harry.”</p><p>“Glad to be of service” Harry responded with a smile.</p><p>“Are you ready for me to take you to your hotel so you can get settled in?”</p><p>“Yes, I believe I am. I have much work to do tomorrow and so do you.”</p><p>oOo</p><p>As soon as Harry was alone in his hotel room, he used his cell phone to send a message to Ron and Hermione about the earrings. He was sure they would want to know what he discovered. There’s an eight-hour difference between Tokyo and London so Harry thought a message would work better at that hour. That way they could respond when they wanted.</p><p>Harry setup his trunk using a blank wall in his room. He then turned the door to it invisible to everyone but himself. Going in and through to his potions lab, he checked on his potions and made sure they were all good. He then changed into some exercise gear, went over to his workout area, and ran through a couple of katas to relax his mind and warm up his muscles a little bit.</p><p>After that, he asked the room for five dummies at his same level and started the fight. It took a little more than 15 minutes before Harry had them all defeated using karate only. It was tiring but a good workout. He had to heal himself of a few bruises and sore ribs when it was over though. He then took a quick shower.</p><p>Feeling better after some intense training, Harry sat down in his hotel room, pulled out all the information Sayuri gave him on Kodama and his followers and began to study it closely. After a while, he was beginning to see just how brilliant this man could be. The way he pulled off the attacks by his troops was well thought out.</p><p>Even the bomb he used to kill so many in one place was well planned and executed, killing many non-magical people along with several magical ones at the same time. Makes you wonder who he was really after and if the others were just collateral damage. Did he have such low respect for human life to kill so many to get to just one or two? Or, did he just want to spread terror and human life was meaningless to him?</p><p>Either way, it didn’t speak highly of him. Of course, someone like that could care less about what others think of him. Voldemort didn’t care either. He would kill thousands just to make people afraid of him. He thrived on power and intimidation. Looks like there was now another who needed to be shown the error of his ways. If he ends up being anything like Voldemort then unfortunately death will be his only remedy.</p><p>Only time would tell.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Waking up a few hours later, Harry discovered that he had fallen asleep on the couch and now had a pain in his neck. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 2:21 in the morning. His body clock was still off due to the time difference but he needed to get that turned around as soon as possible.</p><p>Grabbing all the papers and folders from the case information that were laying around him, Harry took them to his trunk space and placed them on his desk in his office where the wards would protect them from being taken. He then climbed the stairs to his nice bedroom in the trunk, slipped out of his clothes and went back to sleep with the intention to wake at 5:00 am for his morning workout.</p><p>At 5:00 am Harry woke and did a quick 5 mile run around his track in his trunk space then followed that up with weighted exercises, although most were his own body weight. He then grabbed a shower and made his own breakfast in his kitchen. After he was well fed he checked his phone and saw that Hermione had responded to his message saying that they would look at ways to better safeguard their technology from people like that and thanked him for the heads up.</p><p>Harry wanted to get started right away so he could close this case quickly. He knew he needed a little more help from Sayuri so headed back to the Ministry. He went through the checkpoint they had setup and made his way to Sayuri’s office.</p><p>“Good morning, Harry.”</p><p>“Good morning, Sayuri.”</p><p>“Would you like anything to drink?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. I would rather get started. Are you ready for some field work?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m ready. Where would you like to go?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve shown me all the evidence and info you have on Kodama. Now, I need you to take me to the areas he and his people will likely be, where they hang out, that sort of thing. Can you be my tour guide today?”</p><p>“Yes, but you should know that we’re going to a very dangerous place.”</p><p>“Of course. It wouldn’t be any fun if it wasn’t,” he said with a smile.</p><p>“Alright, follow me, Harry,” she said shaking her head.</p><p>The two of them walked down to the Ministry apparition point where Harry placed his hand on Sayuri’s arm so she could guide them to where they needed to go. When they arrived, it became obvious to Harry that they were in a downtown warehouse area.</p><p>They walked for a while with Sayuri pointing out different points of interest to Harry. Suddenly, she stopped walking. Harry stopped with her.</p><p>“Why are we stopping?”</p><p>“It’s best not to go any further. It’s too dangerous just past that point.” She pointed to a block up ahead of them. “Kodama usually has several people out patrolling or just watching from a secluded spot during the day. We’ve sent a large group in there before to flesh them out but it was practically a slaughter. Very few of our guys made it back out. He has many followers, plus powerful automatic weapons since he’s working with the Yakusa.”</p><p>“Interesting. What else can you tell me?”</p><p>“They also use night vision goggles and heat vision, mostly at night. That sees right through any Disillusionment Charm.”</p><p>“So, he’s definitely embracing his non-magical side. I assume all the tech comes from the Yakusa?”</p><p>“Most likely. Just up ahead is the main warehouse where I suspect he carries on most of his business and trains new recruits. He’s very good at attracting followers.”</p><p>“We’ll have to put a stop to that.”</p><p>“Agreed. Let’s walk around the area, Harry, so I can point out more of what I know.”</p><p>“Lead the way,” Harry gestured with his hand.</p><p>They ended up walking all the way around the target area with Sayuri explaining everything she knew about it as they went. When they were done, Harry knew exactly what he needed to do but thought it best to do this on his own. They grabbed some lunch at a nearby restaurant and headed back to the Ministry.</p><p>Harry asked a few more questions to familiarize himself more with the area before finding a cubicle to look at the copy of city schematics Sayuri gave him of the target area. She also supplied some aerial photographs that were even more helpful. He studied those carefully.</p><p>When he finished that, Harry grabbed a bag full of portkeys that sent prisoners straight to the holding cells, told Sayuri goodnight, and that he would see her tomorrow. He didn’t share his plans for the evening.</p><p>oOo</p><p>After it was dark enough and Harry was dressed appropriately for his outing with masking spells in place for sound and scent, he got a head start on things and made his way back to the area Sayuri took him that morning. If this was the place Kodama was headquartered, he wanted to get to know the area well, not just see what it looks like from a distance. Perhaps he could even start the ball rolling.</p><p>Harry had turned himself invisible before apparating back to the area. He didn’t want anyone to know he was there …not yet anyway. Once he’d arrived, he stopped and took a good look around. He wanted to memorize the area and find good places to come and go without bumping into anyone. The one Sayuri used that morning was too far away from the target. After finding a good spot between two large dumpsters in an alley that was just inside the target area, Harry headed further in.</p><p>He had to be very careful if Kodama’s forces were using heat vision goggles. That may negate his invisibility. It definitely would see through a Disillusionment Charm but the Invisibility Spell was different and may be able to keep him hidden. He wasn’t positive though since he hadn’t tested that. Something to add to his To Do List.</p><p>The place looked like any other downtown back alley area that you see in most big cities. There were a few warehouses nearby with some smaller shops and offices littered about. Deciding to get an overall view of the entire area and see it all faster, Harry turned into his phoenix form. It was the last form he had accomplished, and was done in honor of his grandmother. He was still working on the thestral animagus in honor of his grandfather. The phoenix transformation seemed to come easier for him over the thestral for some reason.</p><p>Later on, when he had time and if he can manage it, he wanted to see if he could accomplish the stag and the grim to honor his father and godfather. He wasn’t sure if that was possible but so far, multiple animagus transformations were apparently his specialty.</p><p>His phoenix form was red like Fawkes, but instead of red and gold, Harry’s phoenix was red and black.</p><p>He had named his phoenix Ash even though he had never achieved a burning day. According to his grandmother’s portrait, he wasn’t likely to either. Just because you can become a magical animagus, she explained, that doesn’t necessarily mean you get all their abilities. Only a pure phoenix, one that is phoenix only, can be reborn from its ashes to live again. A phoenix animagus carries with it the human witch or wizard’s life force, not the phoenix’s. Therefore the life longevity afforded the true phoenix does not transfer to the animagus.</p><p>However, this does not mean the phoenix animagus is short changed. All the other abilities of the phoenix are freely available. Harry was still able to fly, carry amazingly heavy loads, heal with his tears, and flash pretty much anywhere he wished to go. He was still figuring everything out about the flash by fire part, and what the limitations were, but he was getting close to having it all worked out.</p><p>Remaining invisible, Ash flew all around the area looking at everything he could take in. After he covered the area, he decided to take a look inside the warehouses to see if anyone was around. He approached a high window and hovered outside of it since there was nothing to land on. Looking through the window, he saw that the view was blocked by crates but there were several feet of space between the window and the top crate.</p><p>Looking around and making sure no one could see him, Ash used his flash ability and flashed to the other side of the locked window. Even though he was invisible, Harry had not figured out how to flash as Ash and maintain his invisibility at the same time. He was still working on it. After he was on the inside of the warehouse, he quickly recast the invisibility spell on himself and flew to the top of the crate.</p><p>Walking to the other side on top of the crate, he looked down to see the floor. Only he found more crates covering the floor. Taking flight, he flew all around the warehouse but it was pretty packed other than some lanes for accessing the crates. There was a small area close to the front doors that was empty but contained forklifts and other tools, along with some small offices.</p><p>All empty except for a lone security guard patrolling the inside.</p><p>Apparently, this was not the right warehouse. Ash flashed back to the outside and flew over to another warehouse where he was able to get in the same way as last time. Only this warehouse had far less in it. It actually had more rooms than the last one and there were people occupying this one.</p><p>The armed patrol guards were a dead giveaway as to who was here. Looks like he had found them. Some people were in the different rooms while there was a good many, around thirty, gathered together in an open area practicing karate. There was a sensei up front leading and instructing them. Ash perched on a steel support in the ceiling and watched as the class continued.</p><p>It became obvious quickly that this was a beginner’s class. The students did not look young and innocent though. Far from it. Apparently, they were just adding another skill to their repertoire. Moving on, Harry decided to see what else was going on in this warehouse.</p><p>Eventually he came across a locked storeroom with no windows. Changing back into himself, he let himself in quickly before re-locking the door behind him. He wasn’t surprised to find a large stash of weapons, tech, and ammo organized on several racks. Harry put all the tech in a small pouch that had the Undetectable Extension Charm applied. He would check it out some other time. A few vanishing spells later and the shelves in the room were completely empty.</p><p>Before Harry could leave, however, someone was unlocking the door to get in. Since Harry was still invisible, he just waited. Only one man entered and he came through the door in an obvious panic, noticing the empty shelves. Before he could yell or alert anyone, a red spell came out of thin air and hit him square in the chest. He fell to the floor stunned. Harry summoned his handgun and a short sword then vanished them before they reached him.</p><p>Satisfied the man was relieved of all his weapons, Harry placed one of the portkeys on him and activated it. He knew the man would be out for most of the night but he was sure to be found in the morning by the aurors. Once this group in the warehouse discovered the man and their weapons missing, they would all be on high alert making it more difficult for him to move around. Harry thought it best to pick up the pace a little, just in case.</p><p>Harry remained as himself but still invisible as he exited the weapons room, locking it behind him. He made his way quickly down the hall until he found a large room that was holding another karate class of their own. Only this group was apparently more advanced, probably an intermediate group. There was around twenty students, plus one instructor.</p><p>Harry decided to have some fun.</p><p>He opened the door and walked through then closed it behind him. He quickly cast spells to seal and soundproof the room. A few of the students, including the instructor, saw the door open and close but it looked like no one came in.</p><p>Harry removed the Invisibility Spell from himself and smiled at the group before him. He had their attention now. He slowly removed his black dragon-hide long coat and let it drop to the floor as he stepped forward away from it.</p><p>The instructor sent one of his students out the other door on the opposite side from Harry to alert others but the student couldn’t get out. The door was sealed. The instructor then told all the students to take care of the intruder while he grabbed his cell phone. While he was trying to call someone and failing to get any signal at all, he noticed that his students weren’t fairing very well with the stranger who came in uninvited.</p><p>Not only that, he saw the man bow to the dojo before taking a casual stance with the oncoming karate students. When they reached the intruder, he simply took each one out with a single punch or kick. They went down and stayed down. Not a single student ever landed a hit or kick on him. He seemed to be enjoying himself if his smile was any indication.</p><p>Harry was using a stunning spell as he hit and kicked the students. Once all twenty students were out on the floor, the instructor gave up on making his call and prepared himself for probably the fight of his life. He approached the stranger carefully.</p><p>“Who are you and why are you here? How did you get in past our security?” he asked in Japanese.</p><p>Harry chose not to say anything. He merely signaled the instructor to make his first move. The instructor, who was very fast, obliged with a swift kick to the side of Harry’s head, only his head was no longer where the instructor was kicking, causing his foot to travel past where it should have stopped. Harry had dropped and did a sweep on the instructor’s other leg sending him up a few feet in the air only to land hard flat on his back. Harry backed up a few steps and waited for the instructor to get on his feet again and get his breath back under control.</p><p>The instructor stood back up then pulled on his uniform to straighten it followed by pushing his black belt down a little lower into a better position on his hips. Readying himself again, he got back into fighting position and gestured for the stranger to go first this time. The instructor was good at counter attacks too since he was especially fast so he wanted to turn the tables on the new opponent to see how he liked it.</p><p>Harry took off quickly at a sprint and leaped into the air at the instructor in front of him. The instructor was watching Harry carefully so he could perform the proper counter attack at the right moment. He saw the man doing a flying and spinning back kick to his head so he dropped down to punch him hard in his bits, as he would be directly above him. He had him now, he thought.</p><p>The only problem is he didn’t see what the other leg was doing and completely missed it when the knee caught him right in the side of the head after the first leg passed over him. Harry just kept turning and brought his other leg around, knee first. The instructor flew back about five or six feet from the blow. He was out cold.</p><p>Harry relieved them all of any weapons and placed portkeys on them, watching as they all disappeared from the room. He found several weapons on the floor in the room so vanished them before picking up his coat off the floor and putting it back on. After turning himself invisible again, he headed out the other door, making sure to lock it behind him. He only had three more auror portkeys left but he kept the search going of the warehouse and used the last of the portkeys on three of the armed guards who were walking around.</p><p>He searched until around midnight but he never found Kodama or anyone that might pass as one of his lieutenants. Deciding to call it a night, he flashed back through the wards to his hotel room. He was counting on his evening activities getting someone’s attention soon.</p><p>oOo</p><p>The next morning in the Ministry, there were many people with questions as to how twenty-five new prisoners showed up in their holding cells. They were still questioning everyone and trying to get to the bottom of it when Harry walked in.</p><p>“I believe I can answer those questions,” Harry said in Japanese loud enough over the noise so all could hear him.</p><p>“Harry!” exclaimed Sayuri. “I should have known it was you. You did this didn’t you?”</p><p>“Guilty as charged, Sayuri. I paid a visit to Kodama’s warehouse last night and ran into these while I was checking the place out. There were many others there but only these got in my way. Besides I only took one bag of portkeys with me.”</p><p>“And you used them all I see,” she noted looking back at all the prisoners.</p><p>“Waste not, want not.”</p><p>The other aurors slowly went back to their desks now that they knew where all the new prisoners came from. They had already been introduced to Harry and were all aware of his reputation.</p><p>“You did this all by yourself?” asked Sayuri.</p><p>“That’s the way I work best,” Harry said with a shrug. “I also vanished a whole room full of weapons and ammo. I kept the tech, however.” Harry took the pouch from his pocket and set it on Sayuri’s desk. “I’ll let you take care of that. I believe I even saw some explosives in there as well. All gone now.”</p><p>“They’re not going to be happy about that.”</p><p>“Probably not, but I’m going to have to come up with a different way to capture the prisoners. You don’t have enough holding cells here for all the people that were in that warehouse.”</p><p>“What will you do?”</p><p>“No worries. I’ll be sure and come up with something.”</p><p>“The Minister would like a meeting this morning. He has an update for you and it looks like you have one for him too, based on your activities.”</p><p>“Should we go see him now?”</p><p>“Certainly.”</p><p>Harry and Sayuri made their way to the Minister’s office. He was happy to hear Harry was already making progress. He informed them that he went to work immediately on Kodama’s finances and he made some headway right away on the magical side, locking down his access to millions of galleons. They were still working on the non-magical side but it was more difficult since it was tied in with the Yakusa, who had very deep pockets.</p><p>They both agreed to keep plugging away at it. Harry tasked Sayuri with questioning the prisoners using Veritaserum while he planned to pay the warehouse another visit during the day this time just to see how they were handling the latest changes. He also wanted to see if anyone important had shown up.</p><p>Before he left the Ministry, he had Sayuri help him test to see if the heat vision goggles could see him when he used the Invisibility Spell. The Ministry had some of the devices so she helped him test it. Surprisingly, it could not see any heat signature at all. The complicated spell came through for him again. There was a reason why so many could not even manage to cast it.</p><p>Harry pointed out the karate instructor, the man with the key to the weapons room, and the three guards to Sayuri. The rest, he mentioned, as being the karate students. Once that was done, he left Sayuri to the questioning while he made his way out of the Ministry, where he apparated back to his hotel room, grabbed what he needed, transformed into Ash, then flashed to the warehouse. He remembered a good spot he could flash to right inside without being seen.</p><p>When Ash arrived, he heard lots of commotion and raised voices. He quickly turned himself invisible and flew up so he could get a birds-eye view of everything.</p><p>There was definitely some confusion as to where several people went and questions as to what happened to the locked room full of weapons. The woman yelling and asking questions was not very nice either. Many were punched or kicked when the answer didn’t suit her. She likely knew how to fight and was pretty good with her hands and feet. The ones she was questioning were definitely afraid of her.</p><p>After watching the woman threaten, beat up, and pretty much torture the men for a while, she finally quit.</p><p>“The boss is not going to be happy about this!” she yelled at them in Japanese before stalking off.</p><p>Ash quickly put up a Silencing Charm around himself just before he started chuckling at all the colorful names the men were calling the woman after she was out of earshot. He renewed his Translation spell on himself just to make sure he didn’t miss anything.</p><p>“She’s mean, but I prefer her over the boss man,” one of them said.</p><p>“Me too. I’ll take her over him any day,” another replied.</p><p>“What do you think happened?” asked another to their left.</p><p>“That’s just it. No one saw anything and an entire karate class has gone missing. The sensei in that class was not to be messed with either.”</p><p>“Whoever did this was really good,” another joined in.</p><p>“Not to mention how they got through the wards,” said the first man. “They’re still up so how did they get in and out without disturbing them or alerting us?”</p><p>“She was right.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“The boss man is definitely not going to like this and I don’t envy her having to tell him what happened.”</p><p>“Me either.”</p><p>“Did you see what she did to the manager?”</p><p>“We all did. That was the plan. She wanted us to see it.”</p><p>“But she ripped his throat out with her bare hand.”</p><p>“Yeah, then calmly wiped off her hand on his shirt.”</p><p>“It was done to keep us in line.”</p><p>“Right now is not a good time to be the man responsible for this place. I can’t imagine anyone wanting that job now.”</p><p>“The next one will just be picked. No choice in the matter.”</p><p>“Right. I’m glad it won’t be me. Too low on the list.”</p><p>“I doubt you’re even on the list.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you won’t hear me complain about that.”</p><p>“We better get back to work in case she comes back.”</p><p>They all agreed and disbursed.</p><p>Thinking it might be a good idea to follow the woman who had the ear of Kodama; Ash left his perch high above the floor and flew in the direction the woman went. While searching for her he came up with an idea of how to capture everyone here without having to use portkeys. He decided to try it on his next victim.</p><p>Still looking for her, he finally saw her when she came out of an office looking furious. He followed her until she went into the women’s bathroom. When she opened the door and went inside, she shoved it hard so it opened all the way up, slamming into the wall when it came to a stop. Ash flew in quickly behind her before the door closed. He had plenty of time.</p><p>He watched as she entered a cubicle to take care of her need. Ash checked to make sure no one else was in the loo before he changed back into Harry and sealed the room. Then he soundproofed it. He heard her finish then flush. He was glad she only had to urinate. He calmly waited for her to come out.</p><p>When she did come out, she kicked the door of the cubicle off its hinges and it smashed against the wall across the way. She then stepped out slowly, keeping an eye on Harry.</p><p>Harry stayed calm as she sized him up. She started to move toward him but he held up his hand so she stopped.</p><p>“Don’t let me hold you up from washing your hands. I can wait,” he said in Japanese.</p><p>“What if I want to kill you first?” she asked.</p><p>“I’d really prefer you wash your hands before we get started. Otherwise, that’s just gross.”</p><p>She smiled and walked over to the nearest sink, turned on the water, pumped some soap in her hand, washed them, then grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser before drying them off. When she was done, she threw the wet paper towel at Harry and attacked him.</p><p>She was fast but Harry was ready. He sidestepped her kick and spun with a spinning back fist that she narrowly avoided by pushing him away from her. He ended up closer to the cubicles when he stopped. She came at him again with some punches but he blocked each one before trying to hit her with a roundhouse kick to the mid-section. She narrowly avoided him again and his foot hit the cubicle instead.</p><p>The cubicle wall was broken in two and the pieces went flying into the next one breaking it as well and warping the third. The noise was quite loud.</p><p>She stopped and looked at the cubicles, then at Harry.</p><p>“Good thing I silenced the room,” he said to her with a smile.</p><p>She growled and renewed her effort.</p><p>She led with a front kick to the mid-section but Harry once again sidestepped her. He punched her thigh hard as it was extended in the kick and she yelled in pain. She backed off as quickly as she could with a noticeable limp, holding her leg.</p><p>“I don’t wish to hurt you further but you are coming with me,” Harry said.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>Since her hands were already on her thigh, she didn’t have to reach far to the top of her right boot which came up to just under her knee. She pulled her wand and started to raise it when she was hit with a wandless stunner. She crumpled to the floor out cold.</p><p>Harry permanently conjured two small bags and cast the Undetectable Extension Charm on both of them. He summoned the woman’s wand and placed it in one bag then checked her for any weapons. He found a knife, which he vanished.</p><p>Next, he concentrated and cast a transfiguration spell on the woman and she turned into a small pebble. Picking her up, Harry placed her in the second bag. Not wanting people to get too suspicious yet, Harry cast Reparo on the bathroom to fix everything before removing his spells from the room and turning himself invisible again.</p><p>Just before he left the women’s restroom though, he stopped and pulled the pebble back out of the bag. He then cast the Color Changing Charm on it to turn it a hot pink color. He wanted to be able to know which pebble she was since she obviously knew Kodama and where he might be. Some Veritaserum was in her future.</p><p>When Harry walked out the door, he practically ran into one of the guards on patrol. Before the man could bring his gun up, however, Harry already had him stunned. His gun was quickly vanished and he was relieved of any additional weapons. A quick transfiguration later and he was another pebble in the bag.</p><p>Harry continued down the corridor. He wished he had some glasses that were enchanted with the same abilities Mad-Eye’s magical eye had. That way he could see into the offices, know how many, and where they were located before going in. As it is, he would have to improvise. At least inside the offices it should be all close quarters, giving him an advantage. Perhaps he could purchase some glasses in the near future for such purposes, he thought to himself.</p><p>He walked up to the office the woman had come out of, opened the door, and stepped right in. There were four men in the office. Two were sitting. One was behind the desk while the other two men were standing around. All of them looked up to the door when it opened but then they had a puzzled look on their face when they saw no one come in.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, Harry was already in the room. The men saw the door close on its own and lock itself. Now all four men were standing and very alert, looking around the room and at each other. They saw the man who was the closest to the door slump over as if asleep but he didn’t fall down. Then two red lights came from each side of the man and two of the men were stunned and fell to the floor, leaving the one man behind the desk.</p><p>He drew his sword from his waist and pointed it out in front of him.</p><p>“Who’s there?” he asked in Japanese.</p><p>The man who was slumped but still standing suddenly fell down. A shape shimmered into view behind where the man was standing. It was a man completely dressed in black with a long leather looking floor length coat, all black of course.</p><p>“Let me introduce myself,” said Harry raising his hand up as if to shake the man’s hand.</p><p>However, as soon as his fingers were outstretched another stunner flew out and dropped the man like a rock. Luckily, he didn’t fall on his sword. Harry collected those four as well in his bag, checked for any wands, and vanished the weapons.</p><p>Leaving the office, Harry continued on his mission of dwindling Kodama’s forces. He wanted them worried and afraid. He wanted them to worry about who would be attacking them and taking them out. Right now they should have no idea who would do this. When he was done, Harry had a collection of over sixty pebbles.</p><p>It was a successful few hours, but tiresome. He flashed back to his hotel room to eat and get some rest. Tomorrow, he would question the woman with Veritaserum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wrapping It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Three – Wrapping It Up</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama was a smart man and was able to put two and two together. The bug in the Minister's office was no longer picking anything up. All of his spies at the Ministry were no longer reporting in. He had too many of his people and weapons coming up missing from one of his warehouses, and the Ministry was trying to limit his finances. This had to be a concerted effort, he believed. They must have brought some really talented individuals in to handle taking out his people while the Ministry concentrates on following the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now he had no idea the size of the group that was attacking his people, nor did he know who they were. He just knew that they had to be really good to pull off what they accomplished. His biggest worry at the moment was the fact one of his lieutenants never showed back up after checking on that same warehouse. He can only assume she was captured, even though she was quite talented at protecting herself. If so, then under Veritaserum she may reveal some sensitive information to them and that might cause an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't know everything, but she knows enough. She certainly knows of his other properties and where he spends most of his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to update his contingency plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was delighted that the young woman he subdued in the Ladies room had plenty of information to share. As it turns out Kodama had quite a few properties and a much bigger operation than previously believed. The fact that he was tied in with the Yakuza as well, made it more worrisome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry decided to pay these new locations a visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple more weeks, Kodama was wondering what else could go wrong. He had implemented his backup plan but no matter what he did, this outside group of people that were brought in always stayed ahead of him somehow. He was losing people left and right. The Yakuza was even distancing themselves from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After capturing over 200 more of Kodama's people, along with a few of the Yakuza who were with them, Harry, with help, started questioning them all to find out where Kodama was hiding. He wasn't having much luck until he started using legilimency and reading surface thoughts. That's when he came across a guy that looked like he wouldn't know anything important. But, as it turned out, he was a cousin of one of Kodama's personal guards and knew a little more than the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one location that no one else knew about from all the ones they questioned. It was a large, mansion type home on an acre of land in a nice neighborhood. The home belonged to Kodama and was where he lived. He kept its location a secret from all but a few select people and his guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama had armed body guards with him at all times and in his house were two people he trusted the most. One was his second in command and the other his finance manager. Currently, the finance manager was afraid for her life as their finances had dwindled of late once the Ministry of Magic had started freezing their funds. She had tried many things to reverse the issue, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, along with Sayuri and a team of twenty Japanese aurors, planned their attack on Kodama's house. They knew he would have guards outside and inside the house. Harry was going to take down the wards quickly so Sayuri and her team of aurors could start taking care of the outside guards. After the wards were down Harry was going to find Kodama in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you getting through all the guards to get in the house?" Sayuri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Invisibility," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since she had seen him do that at the Ministry on his first day and helped him test it with tech, she didn't doubt him in the least. Then she thought of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you turn us invisible?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is an excellent idea!" he responded, "and I sure can. I'll do it before we portkey over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beginning to think her team may come out of this alive and well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just remember that when you cast a spell," he told the whole group, "they will be able to see it and then be able to locate you, so be careful. You also need to cast spells to eliminate sound and scent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their scout came back with a location outside the manor wards, they made the portkey. Harry had them all grab the rope portkey and told them to not turn it loose until he told them they could. He then cast an invisibility spell on it along with many more invisibility spells on every team member before he did the same for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All done. Activate when ready, Sayuri," Harry told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayuri activated the portkey and off they went. They landed around twenty meters outside the wards. The place was a good location so they were able to talk without being heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does everyone still have a hold of the rope?" he asked. He heard many affirmatives. "Now turn so you're facing the manor and your back is to the one behind you. Reach up and put your hand on the shoulder of the person in front of you. That way as we walk we can stay together until we reach the ward line. You'll also be able to tell when the person in front of you stops."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone followed his orders and he soon felt Sayuri's hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once we reach the ward line, I'll stop and take down the wards. I’ll put up some anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards as well. You can let go at that point and get ready. It won't take me all that long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way carefully up to the manor with each auror anxious about what they were doing. The outside of the manor was crawling with guards carrying automatic weapons. Harry cast strong anti-apparition and anti-portkey spells over the entire property. Then, as soon as Harry took down the manor wards and moved away from the group, he quickly changed into Ash and flew toward the manor. He could see that the guards were on high alert after the wards were collapsed. Sayuri and her team would have their hands full with all those automatic weapons facing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guards were looking everywhere for the attack but couldn't see their attackers. Several more guards poured out of the house to join their people outside and defend the manor. The door was closed and locked behind the last one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash sent out two blasting curses as he approached the last man at high speed. The first powerful spell hit the door above the man's head while the second blew the man into the door and straight through it as the first spell took out most of it. Ash flew right through the now open door without missing a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he entered the house, he saw five men with automatic weapons at the ready. They were geared up to open fire as soon as they had a target. Then one of their guys came crashing through the front door but they saw no one to shoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash flew up and landed behind the five men before transforming back into Harry. He used both hands to rapidly fire stunners and take down the five men. He then vanished their weapons, and cast Incarcerous to tie them up. He could hear gun fire and spells going off outside while he did this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving through the first floor, he found five more men near the back entrance. He quickly stunned them and tied them up. He continued to look but found no basement or underground area beneath the first floor, so he went back to the front of the house and headed up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry renewed his invisibility and climbed the stairs. When he reached the second floor, he could see at the end of the hall two men with automatic weapons standing guard in front of double-doors leading into another room, most likely where Kodama was located. Harry quickly checked the other rooms upstairs but found no one else in that part of the manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back to the hallway and looked at the two guards. He could tell they weren't magical so he transfigured their weapons into water and watched as they were in shock that their guns just poured onto the carpet. They reached for their side arms but they too had washed away. They next each drew a large knife from behind them and held it at the ready in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cast a stunner from each hand and they fell to the wet floor. He tied them up really quick then floated them toward him and out of the way in another room. Just as he was coming back toward the double-doors, they flew open and two men stepped out and raised automatic weapons to fire down the hall at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick magical shield with one hand blocked the bullets while his other hand worked on a different protection. Harry transfigured the wallpaper on the walls to water then drew on his water elemental ability. Suddenly a one meter thick block of ice appeared before Harry covering him completely from head to toe. Harry dropped the magical shield and concentrated on the ice in front of him. He knew the bullets would eventually break it down, but he had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry banished the large block of ice quickly toward his attackers. It continued to take the bullets and started breaking up a little. Harry then transfigured the ice at the last second into pointy shards that he sent even faster toward his attackers. The men stopped firing a little late and were attempting to get out of the way, but the ice was coming too fast and their bodies were riddled with the ice that impaled them all over. The two shooters dropped dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more shots were fired from the room so Harry started walking down the hall toward the open doorway. He was on alert for any other attacks. Once he arrived at the doorway, and stepped past the two dead guards, he could see three people waiting on him in a rather large room that served as Kodama's home office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama was sitting behind his desk, while his financial advisor was at a table with a laptop in front of her. The guy who was standing to the left of the desk and who was obviously Kodama's right-hand man, had his wand pointed at the open doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men saw a red light originate from just inside the doorway and connect to the financial advisor sitting at the table. She slumped down into her chair out cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avada Kedavra!" the number-one man yelled as the sickly green curse left his wand and headed toward the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curse smashed into the doorframe sending wood and plaster everywhere. Kodama looked over at his guy just in time to see his head slide off his shoulders and drop to the floor, followed by his body. After he watched his man's body fall over, he noticed a man shimmer into view just on the other side of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dressed in all black with what looked like a black dragon hide long coat that reached down past his knees. It also looked like he had black dragon hide boots on. Kodama recognized that face. He had seen it in enough papers over the years. He then looked around the room and saw no one else. No, he thought. Did Harry Potter do all this to him by himself? Surely, he had a team with him, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you bring a highly trained team with you from England, Mr. Potter?" asked Kodama in perfect English. "Or did you come by yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By myself, of course, Mr. Kodama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impressive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong, the Japanese aurors came with me today to deal with your people outside while I made my way to you. All the other locations, I did by myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama thought his chances were slim if he tried to beat Harry Potter with magic, but perhaps there was another way out of this, he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard you are quite good at martial arts, Mr. Potter. How would you like a shot at a high master?" asked Kodama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mind if I do," Harry replied letting his long coat fall to the floor. "However, just so we're clear, win or lose you're still coming with me back to the Ministry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think you'll survive this encounter?" Kodama asked very seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess I'll have to make sure I do," Harry responded with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you agree to physical contact only, Mr. Potter? No weapons and no wands allowed against the other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree, Mr. Kodama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then prepare yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men stared at each other sizing each other up. Kodama removed his suit jacket during the stare down and hung it neatly on the back of his desk chair. He then removed his neck-tie and laid it carefully over his suit jacket. Next he walked casually around his desk on the opposite side from Harry. Once in position, he bowed in respect to Harry who returned the bow to Kodama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama then got into position facing his opponent. His feet were set wide apart and his knees were slightly bent with his hands out in front of him, moving slowly in a back and forth pattern before stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Potter," he said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a couple of steps toward Kodama before stopping with his left foot in front, his right behind it, and his body turned almost sideways to his opponent. His hands were low compared to Kodama's, somewhere around the height of his mid-section, his palms facing out and down somewhat, looking relaxed but ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kodama sprang into action with a reverse round kick that Harry stepped back away from to dodge it, allowing Kodama's foot to pass by Harry's face unhindered. Kodama followed with a spinning high kick that Harry ducked under and moved quickly to the other side of Kodama. Harry attacked with some quick punches but Kodama blocked or dodged them all as he stepped backwards under the assault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving quickly to break Harry's attack, Kodama spun around using a spinning back kick to land his foot on Harry's stomach. Harry was hit by the kick but managed to take off most of the power by jumping backwards away from the blow. They immediately came together again with Kodama releasing a flurry of kicks, elbows, and punches that were coming at Harry at an incredible speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was immediately on the defense and found himself being forced backwards from the ferocious attack. Harry was doing fairly well with his blocks and dodges, however it was hurting just to block him since Kodama's attacks had a lot of power behind them. He was not wanting to find out what it would feel like to get hit by one of those if it landed where it was intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Harry thought he was going to weather the storm, Kodama pulled a fast one and landed a kick to his ribs, breaking at least two of them in the process. Luckily, he had the presence of mind to grab the offending leg with his arms then sweep Kodama's other leg, sending him to the hard wood floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama was shocked because he knew how hard he kicked his opponent. He was not expecting him to be able to function well after that. He was ready to go for the kill but found himself hitting the floor pretty hard on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly moved to the other part of the room to give him some distance while Kodama recovered from hitting the floor. While Harry was moving, he activated his healing ability over his entire body, taking care of the broken ribs and the bruises from blocking Kodama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama was back up on his feet very quickly, but not fast enough to stop Harry from healing. Harry was very efficient with that ability, especially when it came to healing himself. Kodama was expecting to see his opponent in pain but he looked fresh as a daisy. Maybe Harry Potter was tougher than he looks. Oh well, it was only a matter of time before he had him where he wanted him, Kodama thought to himself. He was good, but not quite good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They closed the distance and Kodama tried the same trick again so he could connect with his foot in a vital area. However, he noticed that Harry had learned that lesson already and had made him miss completely. In fact, he narrowly avoided another take down by Harry if he hadn't pulled his foot back in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry attacked back with two front kicks as he leaped toward Kodama. They connected at his chest and chin but Kodama was able to avoid the majority of the power as he moved back away from the attack. Kodama followed up with a punch but Harry grabbed his arm and threw Kodama over his shoulder and toward the floor. However, Kodama grabbed Harry back and maintained a solid grip while he was being thrown and continued the motion so that he pulled Harry with him, causing Harry to hit the floor much harder as he was thrown over Kodama's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama leaped to come crashing down on Harry's head while he was on the floor so he could finish the fight but Harry rolled out of the way just in time and sprang back to his feet. He was a little out of it from hitting the floor hard and Kodama was not letting him catch his breath. He attacked Harry with swift punches, most of them connecting, before grabbing Harry's head and leaping with his knee slamming right into Harry's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood went everywhere and Harry went down to the floor quickly. That hurt, Harry thought to himself through blurry eyes and a foggy brain. However, his healing kicked in and fixed him right back up quickly. Harry realized that Kodama was definitely better than him using karate. He had many more years over Harry and apparently more experience as well. Harry was learning though. He was learning quite a lot, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it weren't for his healing ability he would likely be dead, Harry realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama was sure he had him now so he took a few extra seconds to use his final attack and kill his opponent. He grabbed Harry by the head, standing him to his feet, since he was sure he was not able to function as well after the knee to the head. Blood covered Potter's face and he was not steady on his feet once Kodama stood him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew that in order to win he would have to trick him and take him by surprise so when Kodama stood him up, he played along and appeared to be still stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama let go of Harry and made sure he remained standing even though he was unsteady on his feet. He was going to kick Harry in the neck with a devastating blow that should kill him, especially since he would be unprotected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama's kiai was followed by a powerful kick at Harry's head. However, just before the foot landed, Harry dropped to the floor and spun around with his leg to do a foot sweep on Kodama's supporting leg. This caused Kodama's entire body to lift off the floor due to one leg in a powerful kick and the other being swept up into the air by Harry's sweep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Harry swept Kodama's leg, he leaped and did a spinning back kick that connected hard with Kodama's body while he was still in the air. Kodama flew back several feet and landed on the floor behind him. He got back to his feet but definitely slower this time, holding his side where he was kicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry followed up and leaped with a flying round house kick with his right leg. Kodama barely moved his head back away from Harry's foot causing a miss, but Harry spun his body in midair to bring his other leg around and kicked Kodama in the chest with his left foot. This knocked Kodama backwards and into the wall slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama came back hard and leaped toward Harry doing a sideways flip and landing a kick to Harry's chin. However, Harry had decided to leave his healing magic flowing after the knee to the head so with that and his quick head movement to lessen the blow, the kick did not do much damage. Harry shook it off and retaliated with a series of kicks to Kodama's legs, his midsection, chest, and head, working his way up. Each landed with varying degrees of success, hurting and frustrating Kodama even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not letting the karate master rest, Harry continued his attack. He leaped again spinning in the air with a foot to the chest and the other foot following to the chin. This put Kodama back on the floor. He got back up slowly and was unsteady on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry closed in carefully in case Kodama was bluffing then started sending hard punches to his body which made Kodama drop his hands to protect himself. Harry then switched to the head with right and left hooks to the head back and forth, ending with a final spinning back kick right to Kodama's chin with plenty of power behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodama fell straight over backwards. He was out cold even before his head hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned and stunned the financial advisor again, then tied her up with Incarcerous. Harry tied up Kodama too and cast a stunner on him as well just to make sure he stayed asleep for several hours. He checked them for any weapons, wands, or portkeys then walked down the hall to the bathroom where he washed off all the blood from his face and hands, cleaned it off of his clothes and gave them a straighten to make them look crisp and clean again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went back and grabbed his coat before making his way back outside to see how the aurors faired. He found two gunmen with automatic weapons hiding behind a barrier while popping up to fire their weapons in a spray pattern to cover more area. Both of the gunmen had their backs to Harry so he hit them with two wandless stunners to take them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was silence as all gunfire had ceased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sent out his spell in a wide pattern to cancel the invisibility on all the aurors. He managed to catch a few but not all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sayuri? Are you out there? Was that the last of them?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he heard her reply in relief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All of you who are still invisible, step forward in front of me so I can remove it. Kodama has been neutralized, along with his financial advisor. They are both stunned and tied up in the house. A few like these out here with weapons are also stunned and tied up in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cast the removal spell in a wide pattern and the rest of the aurors became visible again, except for two who Sayuri was fairly sure didn't make it. Harry went with her to the areas she thought they might be and cast more wide area removal spells until they found them. They were indeed dead from gunshot wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they wrapped everything up and took their prisoners back to the Ministry. The powers that be were wondering why Kodama looked like his face had been pushed through a meat grinder so Harry had to explain about the impromptu karate fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew how good Kodama was reported to be, a high master even, so was looking at Harry with renewed awe until he explained that Kodama was actually better than him and if it weren't for his special ability to heal, he never would have won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I thought you two agreed not to use any weapons or magic during the fight?" asked one of the aurors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite correct there, auror," Harry replied. "The agreement was not to use any weapons or wands. There was nothing said about wandless magic or my internal healing magic. I never actually used any wandless magic on him until after the fight when I stunned him and tied him up. I only used my healing magic on myself after he dinged me a few times. He hits really hard" Harry explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry allowed them to watch a pensieve memory of his fight with Kodama to satisfy everyone's interest. They all insisted on a copy of the memory for the trial while some assured him they wanted to watch it again. Harry obliged and left them a copy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Japanese Ministry was able to handle everything after that so Harry said his goodbye's and headed back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after Harry made it back home from his trip to Japan, Ron and Hermione came over to talk to him about it and company business. They found Ginny, but not Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Harry, Ginny?" asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, after he and I had a discussion about his escapades in Japan, followed by a very nice welcome home shag, he –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not need to know that!" Ron complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…decided he needed to go and get his mind off of everything he dealt with while away," Ginny finished without hesitation after Ron's interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then where did he go?" Hermione asked not fazed at all by Ginny's extra information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where else? He went to ride Rolly," she said as she turned and looked out the window toward the back garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was way out on his lands riding his horse, Rolly, and checking on his cattle as he slowly let go of his Japan trip and eased back into his life at home. He stopped and dismounted to adjust Rolly's bridle. While he was doing that, one of his cows came up behind him and bumped her head into his arse, causing him to lurch forward and into Rolly more. He steadied himself by placing his hand on Rolly's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned around and there stood the now fully grown cow that he helped deliver several years ago and ended up having to save her mother from dying after she gave birth. He had sort of bonded with the calf a little after she was walking. Over the years, they had said 'hello' to each other whenever they saw the other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Girl!" Harry greeted her and started petting her. "I think you and Rolly did that on purpose," he said rubbing her ear. "So, what have you been up to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girl, turned her big head and called back behind her. Harry looked and saw a calf running up to them. He took a drink from his mom as Harry waited. Then the calf came up to Harry. He promptly knelt down and gave the little guy a rub, before the calf bounded off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you have one of your own now?" he asked as he stood before Girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bumped his hand so he petted her some more. As he did he looked up to see where her calf went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better go corral your youngster, Girl. Looks like he's headed for his daddy, the Boss," Harry said pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girl turned and left calling her son to come back and stay away from the big bull. It doesn't matter if the bull was his father. You don't mess with the Boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry mounted up again and rode Rolly back to the barn so he could unsaddle him and brush him down. While he made Rolly happy with his ministrations, he wondered if Ginny would be ready for another round before dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when he walked in the back door he found his wife, along with Ron and Hermione sitting around the kitchen table drinking tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hermione! Hey, Ron!" he greeted them before coming up behind Ginny. He kissed her on the neck and whispered in her ear. "<em><span>I was wanting to go another round with you before dinner, but we'll have to wait now."</span></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed. "I'm game," she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Harry asked his two best friends and business partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! My sister already invited us and I'll never turn down Leru's cooking," replied Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great!" Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do have some things to discuss with you, Harry," Hermione informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We also wouldn't mind an update on your Japan trip," Ron added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let me go get cleaned up and I'll join you for dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry headed back to the master suite, leaving them to their teas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was cleaned up and changed into some clean but comfortable clothes, he rejoined his wife and friends in the lounge. They went over the changes they made to their products to make them more difficult to reverse engineer and how things were going with the business before Harry went through his Japan trip and told of his adventures there. Ginny had to sit through it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were done, dinner was ready and it was quite delicious. As usual, Leru was in true form and they all ate their fill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny kept giving each other furtive glances now and then during the meal and was wondering what was going on. She finally had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you two. Spill it! There's something going on and I believe it's more than you wanting us to leave so you can shag again. Why are you guys acting like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron paused from his eating just long enough to look up and see what Hermione was talking about. He never noticed they were acting differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever do you mean, Hermione?" asked Harry innocently as he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what I mean, Harry. There's something different about you two and you know it, so what is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smile grew bigger and Ginny cracked up laughing. Even Ron stopped eating after that and paid attention. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and agreed to tell their friends with just silent communication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Hermione," Ginny replied, "we'll tell you but we were waiting for this Sunday to announce it to the whole family. We haven't even told Mum and Dad yet so you guys should feel very privileged to be the first ones to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just told this afternoon myself when I came home," added Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way!" Hermione said excitedly. "Are you serious?" she asked already figuring out where Ginny was likely going with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" asked Ron confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right. I'm going to retire from Quidditch," Ginny told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, Ginny, you're right at the top of your career. It would be crazy to retire this early!" Ron objected. "In fact, you're probably the best chaser in the league."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Ron, for your vote of confidence, but I don't think it wise to continue playing in my condition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Condition? What condition?" he asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For Merlin's sake, Ron! Your sister is pregnant," Hermione told him impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron's eyes grew big and he went completely silent after that news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations, Ginny, and you too, Harry, on your first child! I'm so happy for you two," Hermione told them. "Your mum is going to be over the moon, Ginny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't I know it," she replied smiling. "Make sure you guys keep this a secret until we can announce it at the Burrow during the Sunday get together. Alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem, Ginny. We won't say a word," answered Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned to her brother for his confirmation but Ron was still just staring at her without saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had even stopped eating altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you broke him, Ginny," Harry told her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The End</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>